Freddy VS Jason 2
by Pyscho bat
Summary: freddy krueger is back and whants revenge on jason so he brings another famous slasher in to the picture. can jason defeat the dream demon?
1. Chapter 1

FREDDY VS JASON 2

A man sat in a old rundown boiler room full of rusty pips shooting hot white steam . He wore a brown fedora hat a dirty green and ,red Christmas

sweater that look like it had seen better days . If someone were to see his man they would be shocked by his face . Horrible third degree burns

covered his entire body ,but the most striking feature would be his hand or rather what was on it . An old work glove with a chopper metal back

plate ,and smaller plates were warped to make the fingers two plates for the four fingers . Welled to the tips of this medieval gauntlet like ,glove

were four long blades that look like steak knives on steroids . His man if you could call him that was Freddy Kruger the spring wood slasher ,he would

normal be killing teenagers in the dreams . But after his defeat at he hands Jason Voorhees three years earlier he hadn't been able to kill his powers

were still weak . " Jason" the dream demon cursed the very name made Freddy grinded his rotten teeth together .

"That retard turn on me HE TURNED ON ME ! " he all most screamed as much as Freddy ,wanted to kill Jason he was still weak . But all he need was a

little help he need some one just as strong as Jason ,but not as stupid someone smarter . One who could take orders then Freddy thought of

someone ,who he had previously had in mind when he need to strike fear back in to ELM street . " Michael Myers I was going to use him but Jason

was the only one in hell at the time " An evil smile cracked across the child murder's face " well looks like I'm going to Hoffman Illinois all I have to do

is convince him and all be home free .It was October 25th five days before Halloween ,and Michael was alone in his cell as always heavy metal

chains held him down on the bed . Two armed guards stood outside the thick six inch ,steal door "is michael secure". "Yes Dr Loomis patient is

secure" answered on guard "good it's five days till Halloween ,and i don't want Michael to escape this time" . The thick door swung open in came Dr

Loomis "well Michael it's time for treatment". Spoke Dr Loomis a nurse came in with four cc of horse tranquilizer soon Michael was out like a

light .When he open his eyes Michael found himslef in a boiler room it probaby a ,bolier room judging by all the pipes and steam . Michael couldn't

remember ever being in a place like his before ,the snent of hot metal and decaying flesh filled his nostrils suddenly he heared sound of scraping

metal that was followed by a demented laugh . Michael turned around fast to see a man wearing a dark browen hat drity ,christmas sweater grusom

burns covering his face long razor figuers on his right hand . " A_nd pepole think i'm ugly " _Michael thought " your not much of a looker yourslef

there although i wouldn't kown considering ,the fact your wearing that ugly white mask ". the stranger smriked Michael's eyes widened " _you can _

_hear my thoughts " _the smirk only grew wider on the stranger's face . " In there i can do anything i please this is my world " Michael tilted his head

slighty " _his world _" "yes my world let me introduce myslef i'm Freddy Krueger KING OF NIGHTMARES ! ,and i think we can help eachother michael.


	2. Chapter 2

FREDDY VS JASON 2 CHAPTER 2

Michael stared at the strange man called freddy " _what do you mean by help "_ Michael said with

his head still tiled ." While for one I can bust you out of this loonybeen second I kown were your sister is "_ real "_ " yup and I'll tell you to but theres ,something you need to do for me ". " _What do you me to do" _" nothing to complicated I just need a little help to get back up on my feet ,and take care of some loose ends " . " You see mikey I kill children in their dreams their fear gives me my power ,but latey the children seem to rembear less of me each day" . " _So in order_ _for you to kill people need to kown who you are " "_ that's basicsly it in a nutshell " answerd freddy . _And let me guess you what me to kill a few kids in there sleep so you they'll think it's you ._ Freddy let out a twisted chackle " BEIGO I kewn you were smart myers ,and that's not all I need you to do for me". " You see I had someone else helping me strike fear back in to Elm street but he just wouldn't listen . "_And he would be ? " _Michael groaned getting tired of Freddy's rambling ". His names Jason Voorhees a two-bit retarded momma's boy ,he drowned with he was a kid at camp his mom whet psycho ,and killed every one blaming them for his death ". A survivor was finally was able to kill her by cutting her head of with a machete ". But Jason came back ,and vowed to kill anyone who entered the camp he wears a old hockey mask". And use the same machete that was use to kill his mom as his main weapon I'm pretty sure he's three or two inches from seven feet "." _From what your telling me this Jason guy sounds like he's hard to kill" ._ " He is but it's nothing you can't handle now I'm going to bust you out of there ,and when I do you'll go to camp Crystal lake in New Jersey find Jason and kill him" .

Michael narrow his eyes _" so how exactly are you going to get me out of here ? "_ Freddy just smiled " you leave that to me now get going ". Freddy snapped his fingers everything went black Michael slowly open his ,eyes he tried to lift his hand so shield his eyes from a the bright white light he could here doctors around him talking about him . But couldn't make out want they were saying something about shock therapy eventually. Michael's eyes adjusted to the light there were four doctors ,and one guard in the room soon in came doctor Loomis . " Are you sure Michael has no change of escaping " ,Dr Loomis ask one the of doctors his eyes never leaving Michael "don't worry about it Samuel there is no way he can get out of here with out help". Said the head doctor " every well I'll be back tomorrow morning I hope he's still here by the time I get back " Loomis said in a grave tone . The head doctor lend over Michael " time to play " he chuckled holding up a surgery needle the doctor undid the restraints the guard came up pointing at Michael's face. Suddenly the head doctor thrusted the needle in to the guard's ,eye dead center in the pupil the guard screamed . Michael took his change ,and quickly got out of restraints the head doctor pulled a scalp from his shirt pocket with a flick of the wrist he cut the other two doctor's throws wide open Michael got free then brutality slam the guard's head in t


End file.
